This invention relates to paint brush attachments, and more particularly to a guide device adapted to be attached to or incorporated into a paint brush.
The application of paint accurately in a straight line in these circumstances by means of a hand-held brush is a highly skilled task requiring experience and a steadier hand than most people possess.
According to the traditional method for accurate painting along a straight edge or separating line, a length of sticking tape is used to define the line and isolate and shield the side of the line to remain unpainted. The tape is then removed after completion of the paintwork. This method tends to be messy, costly and time consuming.